


Stale

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisame and Naruto attend a mixer party meant for couple to switch up partners, but Naruto finds that he can't do it as he watches Kisame take a beautiful man upstairs. </p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I make money off it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stale

The house was packed with people, filling every room as they milled around and conversed with one another. The conversations ranged from intellectual to the absurd. Red solo cups were grasped in almost everyone’s hand with their drink of choice. This was meant to be a mixer, a chance to switch partners for the night without the effect of cheating. Every couple there had agreed that they had wanted this and that there would be no repercussions for sleeping with another. It was a chance to have a night of freedom to lose all inhibition and lose oneself in a hazy desire. 

There was one person who did not like this idea at all. Naruto Uzumaki stood leaning against a doorway, gazing over the crowd with guarded blue eyes. He didn’t want to be here, but his lover of fifteen years had decided they needed a little spice in their life and so agreed to attend his friend’s party. Naruto had only agreed to keep Kisame happy. He wanted the man to stay content and if it meant switching partners, he thought he could handle it. 

But Naruto had been wrong as he mingled with the people around him. There had no one that sparked his interest, so he hung back and allowed the others to meet and greet. His cup was still full as he hadn’t drank that much. Naruto couldn’t stand the thought of being drunk at a party like this. He feared that without Kisame to protect him, he would be bait for anyone who wanted to make an advance on him. It was no secret Naruto couldn’t hold his alcohol well, even with being a wereleopard. 

He found the party boring and was going to tell Kisame he was going to leave when he caught his lover with another man. By the way they were kissing, he could his lover was into the mystery man. It stung when Kisame’s larger frame moved away from the other man and revealed a breathtakingly beautiful man. There were no scars marring the pale skin, it was smooth and Naruto bet it was silky to the touch. His own body was scarred, deep grooves were etched into his skin, starting with the left side of his face and trailing down his body. It was no wonder Kisame had requested such a thing. 

As they disappeared upstairs, Naruto had no doubts as to what their intentions were. He found himself placing his cup on a stand somewhere before making his way outside. The hurt that riled up within him clashed with anger, tearing his soul apart as he met the cold night air. He couldn’t stay here, not when his lover was taking another so intimately. The turmoil in him raged, filling his soul and spilling out to his skin. It was almost tangible in the air how angry, hurt, and confused he was. Naruto never curbed his emotions, preferring to let them run free. 

No longer could he hold his shift back, so Naruto allowed himself to change into a leopard, his clothes ripped and lying on the cold earth as he took off into the forest. He couldn’t stop himself as he ran, flexing his muscles as the trees whizzed by. It didn’t matter that he lived three miles from his friend’s house, the run would help him clear his mind, or at least Naruto hoped it would. 

He could find no comfort as he ran. His head still spun as his paws hit the ground, pushing dirt as he ran. The forest moved by in a blur, Naruto’s animal instinct wasn’t doing anything to push his human side out of the way. He needed his animal to take over, to take his mind away from the pain. As he ran, his mind kept playing the scene over and over again. And one question haunted Naruto’s mind, what if Kisame liked that fair, unblemished skin better? It was always a fear of his, Kisame leaving him for someone who was still whole. Despite his lover soothing his fears, Naruto still held it in his heart and now it was evident that he wanted someone who wasn’t scarred from silver. 

All too soon their house came into view, nestled in a grove of trees with a small clearing for a yard. There were no lights on, for both men thought they would be staying at Kakashi’s house. Normally, Naruto would leave a light on, especially when Kisame was working and had a late day. Shifting effortlessly, Naruto became human again and found the spare key under the flower pot and used it to open the door. 

As he walked through the door, Naruto couldn’t stop the helplessness and despair that welled up within him. He was breaking and there was no one there to catch him. Kisame was having his fling with that beautiful man who had unscarred skin. Naruto couldn’t keep the picture of the man out of his mind. He knew he didn’t have much in the looks department and his body was wrecked from the silver that was laid into his skin on purpose. His face had survived some of the silver, only a few strips had been placed across his cheeks, leaving whisker marks etched deep into his skin. 

Naruto made a run to their room, deciding it would be best to leave Kisame so he could have a life with the new man in his life. There was no doubt in his mind the new man would take his place once Kisame realized he could have someone who wasn’t scarred and didn’t doubt him. Naruto couldn’t take it when he would be kicked out so the new man could walk in. He was sure this was the first step to breaking up. It had happened to a numerous amount of his friends and Naruto couldn’t believe it was happening to him. 

Tears of frustration stung at his eyes as he packed wildly, throwing his clothes into a large suitcase. He could barely see what he was throwing into it, but that didn’t matter. He had to get away from the hurt as soon as possible. He had never loved anyone like he did Kisame. Naruto had never let anyone get past his mask save for that man. Kisame had wormed his way into his heart and wouldn’t leave Naruto at first. It was sweet how he was wooed by the large werepanther, the other following the old dating rituals among their kind. 

Large arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back into a bigger body as a head bent down and inhaled his scent deeply. Naruto was no fool and knew Kisame held him, it hadn’t been that long ago he’d been in this same embrace. But this time it was different, Kisame was offering him comfort and Naruto was confused as to why he was here. 

“Don’t speak,” Kisame ordered gruffly, his hands rubbing Naruto’s stomach gently. “I was a fool to think that we needed to switch things up. You have no idea how sorry I am for this, little love. I can only beg you to forgive me for my transgression. I never slept with him, I could not bring myself to do so.” 

Naruto’s hands covered Kisame’s, his hands dwarfed by the larger ones. He could accept the apology, but doubt still lingered in his mind. He wanted the reassurance that Kisame still wanted him and not someone who had perfect skin. He felt sharp teeth nip at his neck, as if his lover had heard his thoughts and wanted to put to rest any lingering doubts he had. Naruto bared his neck for Kisame, the gesture was one he did quite often and even now, he couldn’t deny the man. 

“But my skin...” Naruto whispered sadly, trying to shove away from those strong arms and failing. Kisame had always been stronger than him, and the man would use it to his advantage when he could. 

“What about it? It’s perfect, Naruto.” Kisame rumbled, turning Naruto around and cupping his cheek gently. “I don’t need anyone else and I’m sorry that I requested such a thing of you tonight.” 

“Make it up to me,” Naruto answered, with bright blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight that streamed in through their window. Most nights they slept with the windows open, no matter what time of year it was because of their body heat. Weres had high body temperature, running above a hundred degrees most days. 

“You never had to ask,” Kisame answered, sweeping Naruto up into his arms and diving in for a deep, slow kiss. It told Naruto how sorry his lover was and that he was still loved as he was laid gently on the bed. His hands moved to the dark hair and pulled the larger man down for another kiss, this one needy. 

Neither one spoke as their clothes were divested, thrown to the floor in a heap because their need was too great. Naruto needed the reassurance he was wanted and Kisame would provide him what he craved. Warm hands danced over his scarred skin, fingers tracing over the grooves left by the silver from ages ago. Kisame never wavered or flinched in exploration of Naruto’s skin, his dark eyes staying on his lover’s face as he lowered his face to take a nipple into his mouth and roll it between his teeth. 

Naruto arched, moaning lowly as his skin caught fire with the trail Kisame was making. The other never ceased to arouse him with slow touches that burned into his skin. He wanted a faster pace, but Kisame wouldn’t allow it, he kept everything as pace that suited him. Kisame knew he had to make Naruto feel wanted, that he was still desired and he took that task very seriously. 

The touches were slow, deliberate, making Naruto arch and gasp with each one as he lost himself in the pleasure. Kisame had always been attentive to his needs, sometimes forgoing his own pleasure in favor of Naruto’s. It was a quality he found both endearing and annoying. But soon his capability to think was taken from him as his cock was engulfed by Kisame’s warm mouth. 

Rolling his hips, Naruto tried to force his cock deeper into that sinful mouth, but Kisame’s strong hands prevented him from doing so. His tongue slid against Naruto’s cock at a slow, antagonizing pace which left Naruto impatient. But he couldn’t stop the whimpers that fell from his lips when a graze of teeth slid against his erection. He knew when Kisame was in this slow lovemaking mood, nothing could deter him and Naruto was along for the ride. 

“God, Naruto,” Kisame whispered huskily, his voice low from arousal. No man had ever aroused like the one under one. No one had ever been good enough until Naruto had come along and Kisame just had to possess him for himself. He had been smitten the first time he had seen Naruto years ago, when he had been just a teen joining their odd group of weres. Naruto had been silent and withdrawn, having just suffered his torture. 

“Kisame, just please!” Naruto begged, shifting his hips as he tried to find the words he wanted to say, but failed in doing so. He knew he wanted Kisame buried in him, to take him and make him feel wanted again. 

A deep chuckled filled the air as Kisame kissed Naruto’s cock gently before finding the lube they kept in the nightstand. Even with them being supernatural creatures, Kisame still didn’t take the chance on tearing Naruto. Popping the cap off, he coated his fingers liberally before tracing the entrance to his lover’s body. Teasing Naruto, he circled the puckered entrance, watching Naruto writhe with need on the bed. He never tired of the sight and wondered just what had made him decide to go to the party. 

When Naruto’s begs filled the air, Kisame plunged the first finger in, twirling it around in the heated cavern as he watched Naruto. Preparing the younger man had always been his favorite part, he could watch every emotion and pleasure filled expression cross the handsome face. Only he could make Naruto feel like this and it made Kisame feel content. Naruto was his and he was Naruto’s, there was not room for anyone else. 

Adding another finger, Kisame scissored them, stretching Naruto so he could take more into his willing body. The volume of Naruto’s cries increased as another was added and Kisame began to search for that spot inside the other that would drive him wild with need. When Naruto arched off the bed, mouth wide open, he knew he had found it. Of course, years of being together had given Kisame plenty of practice, but it was still fun to pretend every once in awhile. 

When he knew Naruto was stretched enough, Kisame withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his coated cock. He slid in slowly, allowing Naruto’s muscles to stretch around him as he pushed forward. His arms were braced on either side of Naruto’s head as he dove down for a tender kiss. Rolling his hips forward, Kisame sunk in all the way, his large body covering Naruto’s as he moved in his lover. 

Gasping, Naruto arched, his hips shifting back onto Kisame’s cock and taking it deeper. The slow pace was what he needed, it made him feel wanted and cherished. His hands clutched desperately at Kisame’s shoulders, the slow roll of the other’s hips had Naruto moaning as he begged for more. But he was denied the fast pace he wanted, something that never happened before. He tried again, shifting his hips to create a faster pace as he wrapped a leg around his lover’s, but Kisame wouldn’t allow it. Naruto whimpered, begged again and was once more denied. 

Kisame didn’t speak, instead his mouth descended to Naruto’s neck and nipped at his, pushing his cock deep into the recesses of his lover’s smaller body. He knew this was torture for Naruto, but he could tell the other enjoyed it with the way he arched and mewled. He watched lust ridden blue eyes open and close with each thrust of his hips. 

“Please...” Naruto cried desperately, so close to the edge he could barely stand it. His fingers dug into dark skin as Kisame obliged him and snapped his hips roughly, hitting that spot deep inside and unraveled him to the point of release. 

When Naruto’s body arched, releasing his seed onto his stomach, Kisame had no choice but to snap his hips forward and send his own deep into Naruto. He didn’t collapse onto Naruto, instead Kisame found a spot on the bed next to his lover and fell there, rolling to his back and pulling the other man closer to him so that their skin touched in their afterglow. A large hand shifted through Naruto’s hair as they both regained their breathing. 

“Never doubt me again,” Kisame rumbled, placing a tender kiss to Naruto’s temple. 

“You’re mine.” Naruto’s hand curled on his lover’s expansive chest, his eyes drifting shut every so often as he tried to stay awake, vaguely aware of Kisame’s chuckled answer as he fell into oblivion.


End file.
